In The Golden Afternoon
by Tinkerbell90
Summary: Its just a sunny afternoon as Percy watches his family and remembers how he got there. Percabeth fluff.


_****_**AN: ****Hey guys, first PJO fanfiction ever...yay! I'm sorry for my mistakes, please note English is not my mother tongue and I'm just doing this for fun.  
**

**This is just a little, fluffy OS I based on the scene in _Son of Neptune _when Percy first visits New Rome and thinks about having a life and family there with Annabeth...which I still think as some kind of foreshadowing (fingers crossed on this one). Hope you'll enjoy it :)  
**

**Please leave some comments and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

_**In The Golden Afternoon**_

It was late in the afternoon and Percy Jackson sat outside his favorite café at the town square right in front of the big fountain.

It was one of his favorite spots ever since he moved to Little Athens.

He sipped his cup of coffee and gazed at Annabeth next to him, busy correcting a sketch she just drew.

She was so caught up in her work, she didn't even notice him staring. There was this special sparkle in her grey eyes, that one sparkle she always had when she worked at another building. He loved it.

He looked over the place. The little city was beautiful, especially in the afternoon light in late summer. He was proud to call Little Athens his home and even prouder to be married to the woman who almost created it on her own.

Percy couldn't believe how far they had come. They survived the second Titan War, the second Giant War and a lot of random monster attacks. They lost people and found new friends. Sometimes he wasn't even sure why he was fighting so hard, if so many sacrifices hat to be made, but being here, being at the place they created, told it was worth fighting for.

After they won the second Giant War, each of the seven demigods who were a part of the big prophecy was granted a wish (and for the second time he refused Lord Zeus offer to turn him into a god which may or may not made the Lord of the Sky pretty angry, but that was another story.). He and Annabeth didn't even think about their wish, they wanted a home. Sure Camp Half Blood was amazing, but with new campers coming every year it simply wasn't big enough. So they suggested building a city next to the camp, like New Rome in Camp Jupiter. It took a lot of convincing (and to their surprise both Poseidon and Athena helped for once) Zeus gave his okay and they started to realize it.

Percy remembered like it was yesterday when he first sat foot into New Rome. When he couldn't remember anything about his life except for Annabeth. When he watched that little kid chasing seagulls around the fountain and dreamed of the life he and Annabeth could have.

He smiled and looked over to the fountain. The little blonde haired girl with the sea green eyes giggled as she chased after a couple of pigeons (not exactly seagulls but that didn't matter). The wind was playing with her shoulder length curls and her laugh was the most adorable thing Percy ever heard.

"Daddy, look! I almost caught that big one!" she said proudly and waved at Percy.

"That's awesome, little mermaid!" he shouted, "but be careful, don't fall down."

She giggled again. "Don't worry, Daddy. I'm careful."

He highly doubted that. Four year old Zoe Silena Jackson was anything but careful. She was a hurricane. So basically she was a lot like Percy himself and sometimes he wondered if his mother needed to worry about him that much when he was her age.

"I'm never getting this done." Annabeth groaned next to him.

He chuckled. "Then leave it. Relax a bit, watch your daughter scaring birds."

Annabeth sighed. "But I have to finish that sketch…" Percy looked over her shoulder. Annabeth was redesigning the little hotel in the city. It was originally intended for visitors from Camp Jupiter but over the last couple of years many mystical creatures decided to stay there once in a while.

A week ago, the infamous Party Ponies decided to book themselves in. It was Chiron's thousand whatever birthday and his brethren decided to throw him a party, which ended in almost a complete destruction of the hotel.

Something Percy found amusing and Annabeth infuriating.

"Stupid centaurs, only care about themselves." She muttered.

"You have to agree, those guys know how party, I've never seen…" by looking into Annabeth's eyes, Percy already regretted that he said something.

"Yeah, yeah…._you _had fun. I will never get that imagine of you and Jason singing karaoke in dresses out of my head thank you…." She said half sarcastic, half amused.

Percy blushed and looked away. "We weren't as bad as Valdez…" he tried to defend himself, but Annabeth just rolled her eyes and focused on her drawing.

His eyes fixed again on his daughter. She was so little and innocent and Percy was glad that she had a chance to grow up like a normal kid. He would never regret his adventures and fights, because they made him who he was today, but still he would never wish for any other kid to go through what he had to. He and Annabeth both had still nightmares. Nightmares of titans, of giants, of screaming friends, fighting gods and monsters. He knew it would never go away, but watching his little girl chasing birds and dancing around to the music the satyrs played on the streets helped a lot.

He closed his eyes for a moment and thanked the gods that they allowed him to be happy for once. No more wars, no more prophecies. Sure, life would never be easy for a demigod (let alone a child of one of the big three), but it turned out pretty good.

When Annabteh groaned again in frustration Percy took her notebook away.

"Hey, give that back, Seaweed Brain!" she snapped.

He took her hand and caressed his gently. "I love you, but you're a workaholic, not good for you. Relax, enjoy the afternoon." He said gently.

Annabeth wanted to protest, but she knew he was right. "Fine. But you're still a Seaweed Brain." She said lovingly.

He smirked and kissed her softly. "That'll never change." He whispered.

Annabeth smiled into the kiss. She wanted to pull him closer when a voice interrupted them.

"Mommy, Daddy look!" Little Zoe screamed excited. She pointed at the fountain, were big bubbles were flowing around. "I touched the water and made bubbles."

Percy's eyes widened. She hadn't shown any signs of a godly power up until this very moment. He was shocked for a second, then his heart was only filled with pride. He smiled. "My little girl….can make a magic bubble bath."

Annabeth sighed. "There goes my last hope that she'd take after my part of the family." She put some money on the table and stood carefully up.

Percy laid his arm around her waist. "We've got a little Seaweed Girl."

Annabeth carefully touched her belly. "Yeah….hopefully this one will be a little Wise Boy, then." Percy kissed the top of her head as they walked towards their daughter who jumped around in excitement.

"That was so cool!" she squeaked and jumped right into Percy's arms. He laughed. "Do you think Grandpa Poseidon likes it?" she asked.

Percy ruffled through her hair. "I'm sure he will, little mermaid. We can try to send him a message later." He smirked at Annabeth who was thinking something like _"And Grandma Athena will probably terrorize some innocent owls in her rage now."_

"Will my little brother make bubbles too?" Zoe asked Annabeth.

Annabeth kissed her daughter's cheek. "Maybe…or maybe he'll help mommy design some cool buildings."

Zoe made a face. "That's boring, bubbles are cooler."

Annabeth stared at her daughter and Percy had to hide a smile. "That's my girl." He whispered and jumped into the fountain with her.

Zoe laughed and splashed around.

"Come on Wise Girl!" Percy offered Annabeth his hand. She shook her hand and took it, her two Seaweed Brains were unbelievable and she wouldn't want it any other way.

So much had happened since Percy first got the idea of raising a family with Annabeth, he lived through so many nightmares and sometimes he still couldn't believe that this one, good dream came true. But as he played around with his little family, he knew that every sacrifice, every painful memory was worth it.


End file.
